Complete Cart Chaos
by Kaptinkupcakes333
Summary: Lucas and Maya cause some chaos in a grocery store. Cue some comedy and shenanigans. Rated K plus since it's not that bad. LUCAYA!


**This is a first for me. One of my favorite authors sometimes uses Tumblr prompts and I wanted to give that a try. If this turns out good, I'll write more.**

 **The prompt is the OTP racing kiddie shopping carts through a store. I could just see Maya making Lucas do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but I do own this jar of Nutella I'm currently scarfing down (JK I'm not scarfing it down. I'm eating by the spoonful.)**

* * *

"You sure, Maya?" Lucas asked, a little worried.

"Come on, Moral Compass. Live a little," Maya said as she pulled her cart back from the 'finish line'.

"But all we need to do is get more chips for Riley. Not cause chaos in grocery store," Lucas watched her..

"Of course you wouldn't want to race me," she taunted.

"What are you implying?"

"That you're," Maya pulled Lucas down by his collar, inches away from his face. "A _chicken._ "

"I hate it when you pull me down," Lucas struggled against her grip.

"Aww... Poor baby," Maya taunted.

"Are you gonna let me go?"

"Not until you agree to race me."

"You're gonna lose."

"Oh. Really now. I highly doubt that."

"I don't know, Shortstack. I may or may not have done this before."

"Really now."

"Really. Back in Texas."

"Really now."

"Stop saying really now."

"But why?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"You're not gonna stop till I race you, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Fine," he grumbled. Maya released her hold on him to go grab another cart for him to ride. They brought their carts to the end of the aisle.

"Ready, set... RUN!" Maya shouted before they both ran and jumped into their carts. She screamed with joy as the carts zoomed down the aisle. Lucas squeezed the railing of his cart until his knuckles turned white. He's had lots of experience racing carts, but he's had fun every time. He couldn't help but holler with joy along with Maya.

"I'm gonna win!" Maya screamed as she crossed the 'finish line'. Lucas chuckled (he let her win) as she hopped out of her cart and started dancing. "I won. I won. You lost. You lost. You said you were gonna win and you lost!"

"All right, all right. How about we make this interesting," Lucas said to a panting Maya.

"How so?"

"We race again, but loser has to pay for the snacks."

Maya gave a Cheshire cat like grin. "I have another idea. Stay here," Maya dashed out the aisle.

She came back with a mop in each hand to find Lucas talking with a giggling girl. The girl scribbled something on a piece of paper, handed it to a smiling Lucas, and left. Lucas turned to fight Maya walking toward him with a tight (fake) smile on her face.

"What are those for?" Lucas pointed toward the mops in her hands.

"The race. What's that for?" Maya gestured to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Some girls number. She tried flirting with me, but we both know she's not my type," Lucas crushed the paper and threw it behind him. "So how are we gonna race?"

Maya's smile became real and then she explained. "We paddle to victory," she handed him a mop.

"And we use the mops as 'oars'?"

"Exactly, Hopalong. Start your carts," Maya leapt into her cart after she brought it back to the 'start point' and Lucas did the same. "No running and jumping into the cart, just jumping into the cart and paddling.

"I'm ready," Lucas chuckled at how they were acting like complete idiots.

"I know what you're thinking. And we aren't idiots."

"What are we then?"

"Just some high school seniors fucking around, trying to make the most of life."

"You use that as an excuse a lot?"

"Maybe. On your mark, get set, PADDLE!" Maya yelled as they both started paddling to victory. She couldn't help but laugh her ass off, even tough it makes her lose her grip, and she ultimately lost.

"In your face Hart!" Lucas jumped out of his cart. "Guess who has to pay!"

Maya dissolved into laughter and fell to the floor as Lucas poked her with his mop. "Okay! Okay! I lost! I lost!"

"Come on," Lucas grabbed Maya's hand to help her up. "I didn't hear you Hart. What did you say?"

"I said these things called words that you use letters to form, along with your mouth hole," Maya sarcastically said as she got up from the floor.

"Say it. Say it or I will pick you up and put you over my shoulder."

"Moral Compass wouldn't dare. You're too much of a gentleman."

"Try me."

"Gladly."

"You made me," was the last thing before Lucas picked Maya up and tossed her over his shoulder. Right before an elderly couple walked past them.

"You two are so cute," the lady told Lucas before turning to her husband. "Remember the time you did that to me."

"There were too many times to count," the seasoned man said to his wife. "Have a good day you two."

Lucas said goodbye while Maya shouted at him to put her down. He finally agreed after she mumbled that she lost.

"Next time you do that, you'll lose a limb," Maya warned.

"Of course, ma'am," Lucas tipped an imaginary hat in Maya's direction.

"Fuck you."

"I'd love that, ma'am."

"Let's just go so I can pay," Maya grumbled as she grabbed some chips and walked out of the aisle to the checkout lines.

"I'll be there in a sec, Maya," Lucas said before he went to another aisle.

A few moments later, Lucas came back with some candy and popcorn to find Maya talking to another guy. She was obviously flirting with him. He wrote his number on a piece of paper he tore from a magazine. He left just as Lucas started walking towards Maya. He saw her carelessly toss the piece of paper away and smiled.

"What's the junk food for?"

"Your drunk ritual."

"I do not have a drunk ritual."

"Yes you do. You call me over to the couch with you once the party is done. I take you home. You ask me to get your candy stash and pop some popcorn. But you don't have popcorn or candy so we're getting it now," Lucas explained.

"But I have to pay," Maya whined.

"Yes you do," Lucas cupped Maya's face.

"You're the best and worst boyfriend ever," Maya said before they kissed.

"Still best and worst?" Lucas asked after they finished.

"Leaning towards the best," Maya smiled as they held hands to leave the store.

* * *

 **Were you guys expecting that at the end? I tried not to drop hints. I probably failed. If you guys liked that I'll use more Tumblr prompts. I probably failed. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptianKupcakes333**


End file.
